Love of Two
by Rhavis
Summary: Pact Partners Vox and Regan, after an odd incident conserning mud take a shower. But get closer then either planned on.


A quick stupid one-shot I wrote because of a conversation me and Unmerciful had XD

Don't ask what we were talking about, or how they got muddy!

This thing went downhill FAST XD

* * *

Regan poked his head into the public shower, thankful that it was empty. Him walking in covered in mud, with a dragon equally covered in mud would have been hard to explain. On top of that he wasn't in much of a mood to explain.

As he walked in he started turning on pipits as he passed them so he would have enough water to wash his pact partner. As she came in looked embraced he understood why. It was quite undignified for a dragon to be covered in mud. Or at least that's what he thought. He worked his arm as the Major grabbed a scrubber from a rack and walked over to her as she soaked in the cascade of water. "OK, I'll get the worst of the mud off your back while you try and get the rest off your front. Hopefully we'll be in and out before anyone notices us."

With that he clambered onto her back and started scrubbing. As the mud washed off and her scales started to sparkle through the steam from the glistening water he grinned. Not every day did one get to wash a dragon. And it wasn't as painful in his position as he thought it would be.

He slid off her back as Vox stood up from getting the last of the mud from her claws, "How's that?" When she didn't answer he grunted, "You ungrateful, you know that right?"

"Why should I be grateful to a human?" Her reply came. As she shifted so he could get to the underbelly scales she couldn't reach he contemplated his answer, "Because I saved your life?" Her hiss was all the response he needed. Grinning he continued his task.

Vox grunted, "If you hadn't grabbed my necklace, I wouldn't have needed my life to be saved, insolent human. Had you grabbed anything else, I would have left you for dead. What do you say to that?" She huffed again and arced her head away from him. Regan could only chuckle.

"Then I would have been dead, and you would of still been powerless in this land. Probably even still waiting to recover from your injuries." He wasn't ready for the sudden hit he gained from her tail. Grunting he landed square on his back and stared at the dots in his vision waiting for it to clear up.

Next thing he knew a female straddled his downed form, but the small distinctions told him it was Vox, but in a human-ish form. She was chest heavy, and butt heavy, with a gently curving neck, and slim arms and legs. Her skin was a tint of black, with long nails, and blood red hair. Regan's traitorous mind pretty much whistled at her. He grinned slightly, but it quickly turned into a grimace from the stare of her red eyes. She must of heard his brain whistle…

Regan squeezed his eyes shut knowing that he would probably be maimed in the next instant but the kiss that he received startled him. And from the look in her eyes when she drew back she was surprised also. Regan's brain chattered as she forced him into another kiss, _why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?! I'm a simple soldier who got drug into the middle of a war that technically should never of happened! By the-_

Coherent thought ended as Vox brushed her thighs against his and he wrapped his hands around her slim waist. He felt her tongue against his as human instinct guided his body against hers. He pressed the dragon-human close as he slowly rubbed against her.

He was unsure of what his mind thought after that point as he fondled her breasts and stuck his pulsating member inside of her. He broke their latest kiss and slowly worked his way down her slim body, kissing regularly as he descended.

As she groaned he suckled slightly on her breast. Slowly he relented and returned to his original position to kiss her again. It seemed like an eternity as they made love.

It was all brought to an abrupt end as some one standing near the entrance to the public shower cleared their throat. The two semi-lover snapped their heads around to find Purity Angelis standing at the end of the shower line with her arms crossed against her chest. The Lieutenant raised an inquiring eyebrow at Regan and Vox.

"Hi?" was the only thing Regan could strangle out.

* * *

Yeah, this thing went down hill faster then a boulder XD

Greatest OC "ooh shit" moment EVER!


End file.
